


kiss me with your fist

by on_your_left



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: M/M, can i please get a lacho fight, my vision for s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_your_left/pseuds/on_your_left
Summary: lalo has hospitalised nacho's father after finding out about his betrayal. they meet for the first time since.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca & Ignacio "Nacho" Varga, Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	kiss me with your fist

**Author's Note:**

> this is set post-season 5 finale

Nacho tries desperately to steady himself; the way he can hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears, almost echoing off the walls of the deserted warehouse, is far from reassuring. He flexes his fingers as though trying to expel some of this unwanted adrenaline, but it only serves to show him how badly his hands are shaking.

He’s here after receiving a text from a random number, telling him to be here at 3am on this night. He knew it was from Lalo, despite there being no name. He also knew that it would be a suicide mission, but it was the best chance he had at getting his revenge on Lalo for nearly killing his father.

A silhouette emerges from the shadows of the warehouse. Nacho can almost feel the energy in the room change as the figure approaches him; he feels claustrophobic, despite the huge amount of space that still remains between the two men. He’s spent enough time with Lalo to know that this feeling comes with the territory - the man just seems to have a knack for making you feel on edge.

“Ignacio!” Lalo exclaims gleefully, clapping Nacho on the shoulder. To an outsider, a greeting like this would just seem like two old friends happy to see each other, but Nacho doesn’t miss the way his cold eyes rake over him like a predator watching its prey, and the way that his fingers sink into his skin slightly too hard, brushing over his scar like a silent threat. 

Nacho feels heavy, like his body is made from cement, but he just about manages to nod in response. 

“Still a man of few words, eh?” He grins, but the smile doesn’t reach his dark eyes. “You know, Ignacio, I’ve always liked that about you. You never give anything away. I guess that’s why I trusted you.”

Silence seems to fill every inch of the room, and Nacho suddenly becomes self-conscious, wondering if Lalo can hear his heart thumping or see the way he has to clench his fists to stop them shaking. He hopes not, because he knows from experience that showing any sign of weakness around a Salamanca is the equivalent of walking yourself to the electric chair. 

“Anyway, how’s your father holding up?” Lalo asks innocently, almost sweetly, but his smirk alone is enough to send Nacho’s head spinning.

Lalo barely even flinches when Nacho first hits him square in the jaw - just gently rubs the wounded area and raises his eyebrows, inviting him to try again. Nacho gladly obliges.

The silence of the cold, empty room is overpowered by the sickening crunch of fist making contact with bone as Nacho finally lets months of fear and anger and hatred bubble to the surface. He barely even registers the warm blood that trickles down his chin after Lalo hits him back and splits his lip open; all he can focus on is his father.

He knows that Lalo isn’t trying as hard as he could, but right now he doesn’t care about whether or not it’s a fair fight. His body is on fire with adrenaline and he’s temporarily blinded by fury, only stopping when he realises he has Lalo pinned to the floor under the full weight of his body.

He laughs deliriously when he sees Lalo’s face, bloody and mangled yet still accompanied by his trademark smile. They’re just inches apart, and the sound of Lalo's ragged, unsteady breaths reverberate around the room. Nacho revels in the fact that he finally has the upper hand after so many months of the mind games and pure terror he's been subjected to at the hands of the man who now lies, weak and vulnerable, on the cold hard floor. Lalo swipes his tongue over his top lip and watches Nacho closely, waiting patiently for his next move.

“Come on, Nachito.” Lalo croaks. “Finish me off. Do it for your father.”

Nacho feels another wave of blinding rage crash through his trembling body at the reminder of his father’s fate - the fate he suffered all because of him. His sweet, kind Papa, lying unconscious in a hospital bed on the verge of death. He forces himself to focus on the task at hand, on the man lying helplessly at his disposal beneath him, knowing he may never get this chance again.

“Make your Papa proud.”

Nacho takes a deep breath and finishes the job.


End file.
